When in Rome
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: A short Drarry one shot. A lazy morning, on holiday in Italy, a playful argument, some hot smut.


Waking up with competing boners usually ended with one of two things happening.

Either it resulted in an energetic wrestle for dominance and attention, or a cute, lazy attempt to use sweetness to win the attention for their own nether regions first.

The first Sunday morning the wizard couple spent in Italy was no exception, and leaned toward being the later outcome.

Draco blinked awake, and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he yawned. The sun shone in through the pale linen curtains, washing the room in golden light and warmth. He stretched lazily and sunk back down into the comfortable bed.

His erect cock had created quite a sizeable tent in the crisp white sheets above his body. He moved his hand under the bedding, and massaged his shaft a couple of times. He rolled his head over to look at his sleepily stirring boyfriend, his manhood only hardening more as Harry opened his dazzling green eyes groggily.

"Morning." Draco murmured, one hand holding his cock, the other, pushing Harry's dark hair away from his face.

"Hey you." Harry mumbled drowsily, pulling Draco's hand down to his mouth and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"Is it too early for you to do something dirty to me?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side and pursing his lips in an attempt to be sultry.

Harry chuckled and rolled onto his back, producing a tent similar to Draco's in their sheets.

"It's certainly not too early for _you_ , to do something dirty to _me_." He reciprocated, folding his arms under his head.

"Aren't you a funny guy?" Draco said dryly, ignoring his desire to indulge Harry's obvious erection, and gestured at his own. "I'm pretty sure I gave you an outstanding blow job, not 12 hours ago, on a freakin aeroplane. Your turn to go downtown."

Harry smirked, his cock twitching under the sheet as he recalled their heated induction into the mile high club. He squeezed its shape over the sheets, and rubbed it up and down a few times before responding.

"Yeah, but remember when we landed;" Harry paused, and continued in a high-pitched whiny voice, "Will you carry my suitcase….it's so heavy…..Potter…I'll suck your dick again….Pleeeeas-OW!" Harry was cut off by Draco kicking his leg in annoyance.

"I do not talk like that." Draco complained disdainfully, immediately pouty at being mocked.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that." Harry cajoled, shuffling over in the bed to snuggle into Draco. "I mean, don't Malfoy's always pay their debts?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and shifted away from Harry sulkily. "We're not fucking Lannisters Potter."

"But we could be fucking each other." Harry pursued, sneaking an arm under Draco, and one over top, and pulling him back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made fun of me." Draco replied, still miffed, but undeniably turned on, both by his boyfriend's efforts to woo him, and by the wet, lingering kisses he was currently pressing against his neck.

"Maybe you should lighten up." Harry mumbled against Draco's skin as he ran his fingers along the blonde's smooth abdomen.

"But I like arguing…" Draco protested weakly, his will to be mad dissolving as Harry's hand reached his cock.

"But you like kissing me more." Harry pressed further, grinning mischievously as he caught Draco's eye and gently began manipulating his large cock between his fingers.

"Mmmph," Draco groaned and took Harry's head in both hands, "does this mean I win?" He asked with a sharp intake of breath as Harry's attentions moved to his balls.

"Maybe." Harry conceded and closed the gap between them and pressed a deep kiss into Draco's mouth.

Draco returned his kiss, moving his tongue into Harry's mouth, opening him up more, before moaning into him as Harry bit down lightly on his lower lip.

Lower down, Harry was busy pumping Draco's cock, and rubbing his own erect member against the other man's thigh. Draco responded by stroking Harry's cock, pumping it in his hand before stopping to run his thumb over the sensitive tip, all the while leaving feverish kisses all over his face and neck.

Harry kissed him again, lastly on the nose, before kissing his way down his body, and pushing away the sheets, until his face was level with Draco's newly exposed cock. He gripped the lengthy member with one hand, and pushed back his foreskin with the other, exposing the sensitive area underneath. Slowly, maintaining eye contact with Draco the entire time, which he found unbearably sexy, Harry pressed his tongue onto the sensitive exposed skin.

Draco moaned in satisfaction, arching his neck and pressing his pams into the bed as Harry took him in his mouth, enveloping his cock in the hot warmth. He was overcome with pleasure as Harry bobbed up and down on his member, his sloppy kisses, and porn-worthy deep-throating, propelling Draco into a loud, writhing mess. Harry gripped Draco's thighs as he flailed beneath him, and sucked his cock harder, drawing out pre-come as the blonde gasped his name amidst his panting and cursing.

Draco looked gorgeous, if a little blurry, (he hadn't stopped to put on his glasses) flushed and panting the way he was, his lean form sprinkled with sweat, his mouth open and wet as he writhed in the throes of pleasure. Just watching and hearing his enjoyment had Harry oozing his own pre-come, and he spared a hand to pleasure himself.

He worked his own cock as he continued to wetly blow Draco, until Draco's moans turned into protests.

"Stop, stop, get inside me." Draco demanded, pulling away and scrabbling to turn over. Once on his hands and knees he looked back over his shoulder and bit his lip. "Hurry up, I want to come with you inside me."

"Oh my god, you're a whore." Harry groaned, Draco's desperation so unbearably hot. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips, stopping only to rub his pre-come into Draco's entrance, before pushing his cock deep inside his hot tightness.

"Argh." Draco wailed, gritting his teeth as he arched his back and pushed himself back, bring Harry's hard cock further inside him, stimulating his prostate divinely. He growled deeply as Harry thrust into him and began jerking his own cock.

Harry's rhythmic pounding brought him to the edge, each thrust filling Draco up and building pressure against his prostate until he was at climax, and with cry of elation his was pumping come onto the bed below.

Draco's orgasm, and his inner walls convulsing and tightening around his cock, overwhelmed Harry with erotic pleasure, and he too climaxed, spurting cum deep inside Draco as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out with a groan and pumped his slowly deflating cock a few times, easing out the last of his come, and collapsed beside Draco who had already face planted the bed. They lay together panting heavily, until Draco turned his head to face Harry and gave him a gleeful smirk.

"Told you _you'd_ be doing something dirty to _me_." He laughed, still a little out-of-breath as he gloated his win.

"Eh, it was kind of a win/win situation." Harry informed him, reaching down to squeeze Draco's arse fondly. "And besides, we've got a whole week ahead for you to pay your debt."


End file.
